


Sincerely, Us.

by heybarackitsmejacques, TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman



Series: Sincerely Three [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual!Zoe, Chatting and messaging, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Gay!Alana, Gay!Jared, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Part 2, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Texting, Trans!Connor, Triggers, bisexual!evan, dfab connor, gay af, hey bitches WE BACK, multi relationship, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybarackitsmejacques/pseuds/heybarackitsmejacques, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman/pseuds/TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman
Summary: "your favourite gays are back in business" -Nik_VanDenburghFinally, the part two we promised! After managing highschool, the boys are forced to get through college.  *ominous music*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Guess who's back!! We're not sure when the next chapter will be but enjoy this in the meantime. -Jared  
> (do y'all realize how much i missed it.. did u see my capitalization,,, like a professional™)

Fall wind swept his hair aside as he crossed over to the street where Jared and Connor stood. Two cars parked behind the other, each had a boy leaning on them. Hushed conversation could be heard from where Evan stood, watching him and his boyfriends in what seemed to be the end of their last chapter, unknowing how the next sentence would begin. 

 

They made eye contact. Silent footsteps turned to laughter and running, hello’s stifled in a long embrace. 

“Hey.” Jared smiled sadly. “You guys ready?”

“Two hours can't capture forever, but let’s try to make this last as long as we can,” Connor murmured, putting his arm around Jared and returning the smile.

“So, what’s the big surprise you have for us, Jared?” Evan asked, following him to the black sudan ahead of them.

“Shut up and I’ll show you.” Jared winked at him in the rearview mirror as he slid into the driver's seat, smiling to himself as Connor laughed.

The ride was quiet except for the radio playing at a hushed volume, and the air had grown heavy with sadness and reminiscing. Their eyes all followed the winding country road up to the gates of the apple orchard. Jared’s car slowed to a stop right before they all jumped out and ran to the middle of the field.

“Jared, I--” Evan was interrupted by Jared’s voice ringing loudly throughout the empty orchard.

“Welcome to the last day of our high school lives!” His arms were spread wide as he took in the sight of a perfect cloudy day, wind blowing through his hair.

“It’s perfect.” Connor smiled, walking up to his side, followed by Evan.

“Picture-perfect,” Evan added as he set his eyes on the trees framing the land around them. It may be the last time they’ll be together like this, still young and hopelessly in love, but they didn't care. Life was about to change. And from what he was told, it was for the better.


	2. author message

Dear readers,

I'd sincerely (hahhahahahah get it.... anyway) like to apologize for us not uploading. Unfortunately, a new chapter has not been discussed nor do I believe it'll come anytime soon, if at all. We don't wish to abandon this work or any of you, but if a new chapter doesn't come, I just wanted to leave this message explaining why. I'm doing this because I personally hate when authors just abandon their works with no word goodbye. This isn't necessarily goodbye, but rather a break from writing. I know how writing has helped all of us and how developing characters so close to us has connected us more to ourselves and each other. So for now, I'd like to leave with this and I hope to see us return. 

Sincerely,  
Jared.  
(Also on behalf of the others)


End file.
